Yamanoue Kiyomori
Yamanoue Kiyomori, the "Lord Of Doom Fist" The founder and former leader of the Genkon of Kenpo, only man recognized by Jinsuke with his unarmed martial art. Appearance Kiyomori has light colored hair that curls at the end. He has a triangular jaw frame and sharp eyes. He wears a light colored jacket over a black over shirt, a black pair of pants, with a sash tied around the waist, and shoes. He also has clothes wrapped around two of his fingers on both of his hands. Personality Kiyomori likes strong people and likes to get to know them. He is willing to mock and kill his comrades if he thinks they are weak. He also acts weak in front of others to have an edge over them. Many of his comrades think that he's a very irritating person. Background Kiyomori had founded the Genkon of Kenpo before joining the Muhou School. In his home country he killed many people, to the point that he was known as the "Lord of the Doom Fist". Plot Eastern Gate Arc Kiyomori first appeared along with most of the other members of Jinsuke's Personal Corps. He expresses interest in getting to know them, which annoys another member. Yamanoue Kiyomori Arc After the meeting he angers a division by calling them garbage, after they express interest in facing the Ogame School. Azumi Jin then challenges him but Kiyomori easily paralyzes both Jin's arms and then rips out his heart. Later he is sitting on a roof wondering who he is going face first. Some time later, He encounters Zenmaru and fights him. Zenmaru tries to kill Kiyomaro with an all out attack but fails. Kiyomori then paralyzes all of Zenmaru's limbs and tries to finish him off but is interrupted by Kashitarou. Kiyomori and Kashitarou then face off. They are evenly matched until Kiyomori moves faster. He then tries to rip out Kashitarou heart but has his arm paralyzed by Kashitarou using his technique. He is killed by Kashitarou, who impales his chest. As he dies, he recognize Kashitarou's genius. Techniques Kiyomori was a member of the personal corp before being killed. He was also the only unarmed person to be recognized by Jinsuke. He frequently pretend to step or fall only to catch his opponents offguard. Skills Enhanced Speed: Being an unarmed martial artist Kiyomori is much faster then an armed martial artist. High Intelligence: Because Kiyomori has a shorter range than other martial artists he uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents and uses that against them. Enhanced Strength: Kiyomori was a strong person as he was able to catch Zenmaru's sword with ease. Techniques Tenmyaku Kisatsu ( 天脈気殺 Heavenly Pulse Killer): An unarmed technique that uses the index and middle fingers to strike to block off the nerves in his opponent's body. Doing so puts the opponent in a situation that is equivalent to losing an arm or leg. 'Senga Jinkei ( 尖牙神勁 Piercing Fang of Divine Strenght) ': An unarmed technique that Kiyomori calls his ultimate technique. By using his extrodinary finger strength, he focuses all of his weight onto his needle-like fingertip. Doing so creates a highly destructive technique that allows Kiyomori to thrust his arm through someone's body while also removing their heart. Battles *Yamanoue Kiyomori vs. Azumi Jin (Win) *Yamanoue Kiyomori vs. Ichinose Zenmaru (Interrupted) *Yamanoue Kiyomori vs. Kashitarou (Lose) Trivia *According to the author, he's named after Taira no Kiyomori, an important historical figure, head of the Taira clan and one of the antagonists in the famous novel "Heike Monogatari". *Ironically, Kiyomori's fight by blocking the enemy's limbs then piercing his heart, while Kashitarou defeated him by blocking his arm mimicking his own technique and then impaling his heart. Category:Characters Category:Muhou School Category:Leaders Category:Personal Corps Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Decease